Guerra de clanes (Furry x humano)
by Anonimousebox
Summary: Después de casi exterminarse la propia raza humana, aparecen unos seres los cuales salvan a los últimos humanos y los llevaron a otro planeta, en el cual los humanos tenían que convivir con toda clase de seres, y también vivirán ciertas aventuras. (Cover una parte de el mundo)
1. Capitulo 1 Desconocidos

**Hola gente de fanfic, aquí les traigo una historia de aventura que tendrá su toque de lemon espero que les guste.**

 **P.O.V 3ra persona**

Nos encontramos en un futuro un tanto lejano específicamente el año 2750, la humanidad debido a su gran consumismo y hambre por los recursos de la tierra Fósiles, Energéticos etc. Lo han llevado a tener que buscar más allá fuera de su hogar el planeta tierra, (nombre muy original, gracias científicos), lo llevaron primero a marte el cual comenzó a satisfacer pero no obstante a eso la humanidad por su avaricia y descontrol lo llevaron hacia una 5 guerra mundial la cual estuvo a punto de extinguir a la raza humana pero unos seres los cuales les parecían gente nórdica, piel blanca cabello rubio y ojos azules pudieron rescatar a unos pocos humanos que pudieron sobrevivir a esa guerra, los cuales los llevaron los supervivientes, que tenían una gran experiencia en casi todo, ingeniería, costura, supervivencia, combate, etc. A un sistema solar el cual los humanos habían llamado como alpha centaury en el cual ese sistema solar no solo vivían ellos sino que también muchas especies de seres vivos.

Prácticamente todo aquello que la humanidad decía que eso solo existían en los cuentos de hadas estaban casi todas allí en un planeta llamado Nibiru en ese planeta vivían especies como las hadas, unicornios, pegasos extraterrestres de los verdes, nórdicos, hombres lobo, vampiros, etc. He inclusive existía la magia y no solo eso esta sociedad vivía en una época un tanto extraña era como mesclar presente y futuro pues vivían como la sociedad actual pero con un toque de mescla de futuro pues ellos tenían tecnologías que si lo vieran los científicos vomitarían de la envidia, pero eso no es todo.

Pues se podría decir que en este hay ciertos clanes que luchaban entre sí, en este mundo nuevo los humanos al llegar todos tenían ciertas habilidades que desarrollaron en este mundo, el humano al ser un ser que no posee ni puede hacer magia por si solo se vuelve un recipiente vacío algo que puede almacenar magia y una gran cantidad de información pues el humano ha sido unas de las especies más privilegiadas en lo que viene a ser el campo del aprendizaje y desarrollo, los humanos que comenzaron a almacenar en cierta medida magia más el cambio de planeta estos notaron que no solo su fuerza aumento, también noto que su velocidad, resistencia aumentaron también notaron que su instinto volvió ese instinto en el cual el ser humano tenia al principio de su civilización el instinto de caza, también otro plus era que su inteligencia aumento y también comenzaron a desarrollar ciertas habilidades se podría decir que desarrollaban ''súper poderes'' pues eran como si fueran cualidades únicas que poseía cada ser individualmente.

Dependiendo de cada ser humano podrían desarrollar un ''poder'' u otro ya sea como la telequinesis, volar, híper velocidad, regeneración, etc. Los otros seres al enterarse de esto rápidamente los humanos eran llamados a los clanes. Prácticamente eran '' semi dioses'' los humanos caían en la categoría de raza guerrera e inteligente.

En esta historia veremos como un simple tipo como vivirá una gran aventura una aventura que lo llevara a conocer de todo.

Era de día, aproximadamente era eso de las 1 de la tarde, aquí el sol no pega tan fuerte como en la tierra y este era de color blanco a decir verdad casi no se notaba el sol en la piel pues este era más suave, nos encontramos en un bosque, en ese bosque una muchacha de 13 años lo que se podría decir una dragona que llevaba un maletín estaba corriendo la dragona tenia pelo de color blanco con las puntas azules llevaba puesta una camisa de color verde pantalones shorts de color azul y unos tenis de color blanco la dragona media como 1, 50 era de color azul tenía un par de cuernos que estaban apuntando hacia atrás, detrás de ellas habían unos 5 bandidos unos Reptilianos los 5 llevaban una chaqueta de color negro de cuero pantalones Jeans azules y unas botas 2 de ellos llevaban armas de fuego uno llevaba un machete en mano y los otros 2 llevaban un bate uno con clavos atravesados y de madera y otro de acero.

-Oye niña vamos detente si te detienes prometo no ser muy malo contigo- Dijo uno de los reptiles mientras seguían corriendo

-¡Púdrete en el infierno maldito!- Dijo la niña mientras aceleraba el paso

-Tú te lo pierdes- Dijo otro de los reptiles mientras seguían corriendo

Mientras seguían corriendo la dragona alcanzo a divisar un pequeño camino de tierra y allí una persona la cual estaba caminando atraves de ese camino muy tranquilamente en eso la dragona pensó que tal vez ese alguien podría ayudarle si no es que distraer a los reptiles.

 **P.O.V 1ª persona El tipo que camina**

Me encontraba caminando en este bosque simplemente vine aquí a relajarme un poco y a tomar unas fotos pues es parte de mi trabajo como fotógrafo profesional y ya de paso andaba buscando algún que otro tesoro que dejase la gente pues a veces dejan cosas extrañas que la verdad valoran mucho en las ciudades.

(¡TUNNN!)

Sentí como un golpe me saco el aire y la cámara que llevaba colgando salió volando también sentía como algo así como pechos de una mujer pero la verdad eran bastante pequeños como si aún estuvieran aun en desarrollo también sentía como alguien me estaba abrazando sentía unas garras que se clavaban en mi piel y una respiración muy agitada como si, esta persona que me estuviese abrazando hubiese corrido una maratón.

 **P.O.V 1ª persona dragona**

Cuando vi a esa persona caminando pensaba que era uno de mis compañeros de clan pero tuve la mala suerte de ver a un desconocido, pero eso no importaba cuando prácticamente encontré a una de las razas más poderosas de todo este mundo, entonces ahí fue cuando acelere el paso y salte en cima del pero no calcule bien y no solo lo tumbe, me aferre a él con todas mis fuerzas ya que pensaba en que este sería mi fin si no me ayudaba.

-Señor sálvame por favor estos tipos me quieren hacer daño- Le dije aparentando estar muy necesitada

-Mmmmmfffhfmmm- Dijo aquel chico intentando hablar

(La dragona se despega para que pueda hablar)

-¿Qué has dicho?- Me dijo extrañado mientras me miraba

-Si me puedes salvar de ellos- Le dije mientras veía que se acercaban más

 **P.O.V 1ª persona el tipo**

¿Sálvame? Cuando la chica se despegó un poco para ver su rostro y la verdad era un tanto hermoso y vi que era una dragona, parecía joven pero aun así estaba un poco adolorido pues me lleve un buen golpe por parte de ella me había tacleado y aparte, que casi me rompe mi cámara, también me había dicho de ellos cuando mire vi que por lo visto era perseguida por 5 reptiles armados y que al parecer venían para acá, a juzgar por la situación parecía que de aquí entre todos los presentes iba a haber alguien que salga herido

 **P.O.V 3ª persona**

Cuando los reptiles llegaron vieron pues no era tanta la distancia que tenían re recorrer para alcanzar a la dragona vieron que estaba en una posición comprometedora con aquel chico humano pero la verdad poco le importaba a esos reptiles que solo venían a llevarse a la chica, pues en nada le interesaban entrar en pelea.

-¿Te la vas a follar?- pregunto uno de los reptiles

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Los 2 al ver en qué posición estaban se dieron cuenta de que era una muy buena posición,(Cowgirl) entonces los 2 se despegaron y se levantaron del suelo un poco rojos, los reptiles vieron que la persona que estaba abrazando la chica era un humano la verdad poco le importaban que fuese humano o no pues ellos eran 5 y el humano 1, el humano vestía una camisa de color negro con algún logo tipo de alguna empresa unos pantalones Jean color azules y unos tenis negros con unas rallas verdes de forma vertical, el humano tenía el pelo color castaño le llegaba a cubrir una buena parte de la frente, sus ojos eran de color verdes y su color de piel era blanco, tenía una expresión en su cara de una manera neutral, en cierta forma pero no tanto.

-Oye humano que tal si nos entregas a la dragona y te perdonamos la vida he qué te parece- Dijo uno de los reptiles un tanto arrogante

-Es un poco grande para un pedazo de lagartijas como ustedes- Dijo el chico de manera retadora

-Repite eso que has dicho- Dijo otro de los reptiles mientras le apuntaba con una arma

-Deberías de bajar eso o alguien podría salir herido- Le dijo el chico de forma seca

-Ha si y quien saldrá herido- Dijo uno de los reptiles de una manera retadora

-Pues yo quien más- Dijo el chico

(Todos se quedan un poco WTF)

-Na es broma les voy a partir la madre a todos ustedes- Dijo el chico muy tranquilo

-Pues entonces ven y pruébalo- Dijo uno de los reptiles mientras se abalanzaba asía el chico

La dragona se alejó un poco para ver la pelea que se iba a armar, Y entonces así fue como uno de los reptiles se abalanzo sobre el chico este tenía un machete, le lanzó un ataque de forma horizontal, el chico se echó para atrás esquivando por muy poco el ataque el reptil rápidamente lanzo otro ataque de forma directo asía el cuello fue una mala decisión por su parte pues el chico se movió hacia el lado agarrando su brazo, aprovechando ese movimiento el humano lo lanzo con una brutal fuerza hacia un árbol partiendo el árbol a la mitad y dejando al lagarto inconsciente, los lagartos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por tal fuerza del humano pero hay mismo decidieron actuar los 4 pues vieron que era bastante peligroso este humano.

-Bastardo pagaras por lo que hiciste- Dijo uno de los lagartos apuntándole con una pistola.

Los lagartos comenzaron a actuar de manera organizada los 2 que tenían bates comenzaron a saltar hacia los arboles a una velocidad que solo un ojo bien entrenado podría verlos, los lagartos comenzaron a atacar de distintas direcciones, el humano reacciono de forma instantánea a un ataque que venía de lado izquierdo al moverse sintió la onda expansiva de lo que vino a ser un tremendo golpe en la tierra, el humano vio que había un hoyo de unos 20 centímetros en el suelo, el humano se sorprendió por la fuerza de los reptiles, y en ese momento le llego otro ataque que venía de frente de uno de los reptiles el humano esquivo este ataque echándose para un lado y justo al mirar al frente vio a los 2 reptiles que faltaban que estaban apuntándoles con sus armas de fuego.

Estos dispararon alcanzando al chico, el chico cayó al suelo dejando a la dragona a merced de 4 lagartos o reptilianos como quieran llamarles.

 **P.O.V 1ª persona dragona**

Vi como esos 2 cabrones con unas armas vencieron a aquel que parecía ser mi salvador a aquel que le pedí que me salvara, estaba sola y aquellos dragones me miraban con esos ojos, prácticamente me iban a hacer hasta lo que no se ha inventado comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaba parada y comencé a retroceder hasta chocarme con un árbol que había atrás de mí, ya estaban cerca, y lo único que pude hacer era agarrar el maletín que traía , ellos se acercaron más y el chico no se levantaba decidí entonces ponerme en posición de combate, ellos ya se encontraban a 2 metros de distancia de mi hasta que vi algo, fue como una sombra que paso en frente de todos nosotros esa sombra izo parar a los 4 que estaban cerca de mí, ellos se dieron la vuelta y uno de ellos salió volando repentinamente unos 3 metros hacia un árbol y callo en el suelo inconsciente los 3 que quedaban se pusieron en guardia, uno de los que habían salido era uno de los que tenían una pistola.

-¡Hey! Cabrones, me la debéis- Dijo lo que parecía ser la voz del chico humano

Mire en la dirección que provenía esa voz y vi al chico bastante cabreado mirando a los 3 reptiles por sorprendente que pareciera el chico prácticamente no tenía heridas ni siquiera un rasguño solo tenía un poco de polvo en su ropa, los 3 reptiles vieron al humano con una gran furia en su mirada, y el humano hizo lo mismo los 2 que tenían los bates intentaron emplear la misma táctica que usaron al principio pero uno de los reptiles al saltar contra un árbol este fue interceptado por el humano propinándole un puñetazo en la cara con tal fuerza que salió disparado asía el suelo dejando un ligero hoyo el segundo reptil que era un poco más rápido que el anterior ya estaba en su espalda a punto de darle un golpe, pero repentinamente el humano se desvaneció de su vista y repentinamente apareció encima del este le dio una patada en la espalda la cual le saco el aire para luego caer al suelo el último de ellos que estaba prácticamente temblando pues parece que nunca se habían enfrentado a un oponente más fuerte que ellos.

El chico cayó al suelo de pie y fue caminando lentamente hacia el último de ellos que quedaba, el lagarto estaba prácticamente asustado le apunto con el arma que llevaba pero el humano seguía caminando lentamente hacia él, el lagarto disparo una bala, pero ese fue su error, el humano parecía que se tele transportara pues apareció repentinamente frente a el dándole un golpe seco en alguna parte del cuello dejándolo inconsciente.

 **P.O.V 1ª persona el tipo**

Después de dejar inconsciente a este tipo mira a aquella chica y fui a recoger mi cámara que estaba en el suelo, la cámara estaba un poco sucia pero por suerte el lente no se había roto, luego de eso tome una foto que quedo bastante bien, luego de eso mire que aquella dragona estaba mirándome, la verdad no tenía ni idea de porque me metí en un lio ajeno y más por una persona desconocida, bueno debió ser por lo aburrido que he estado estos últimos días, pues no me he unido a ningún clan, y la verdad tampoco es que me importase mucho entonces decidí ir a hablarle a la chica, cuando me acerque la chica estaba un nerviosa, talvez debe pensar que le voy a hacer daño, pues me le acerque de una manera ligeramente agresiva pero esto lo hice inconscientemente.

-Oye niña ¿estás bien?- Le pregunte con un ligero tono de sarcasmo

-Señor, muchas gracias por salvarme pero tengo un poco de prisa- Me respondió en un tono de agradecimiento y con prisa

-Bueno entonces que te valla bien entonces- Le dije secamente

-Pero antes de irme señor so lo debo de agradecer correctamente, se lo pagare cuando nos reencontremos, adiós- Dijo la chica

Entonces dio media vuelta y se marchó corriendo, la verdad no me interesa mucho, que me lo agradeciera o que se fuera así sin más, entonces yo también emprendí mi camino a la ciudad, en el camino a mi ciudad, la verdad tenía bastante hambre y no en absoluto no estaba adolorido por aquella pelea, es más justo cuando me lanzaron esas balas pensé que la pelea se iba a poner más interesante pero al parecer solo fue mi imaginación.

Cuando llega a la ciudad de metrópolis, y la verdad no vi mucho cambio, bueno me pase 2 días en un bosque buscando tomar unas buenas fotografías, la misma gente algunos llegando del trabajo otros en sus autos, algún que otro atasco y todas las típicas webadas que ves en una ciudad, no tarde mucho en encontrar un bar, entre en el bar y me senté un una silla, en el bar estaba reunido una buena cantidad de gente, diría que habían 2 clanes en ese mismo bar pero disperso entre si, el bar estaba muy tranquilo pero aun así no me daba buena espina, pues sentía como había un poco de tensión en el aire, la camarera me atendió y pedí una hamburguesa con papas y refresco espere un rato hasta que me la trajeron, también e de mencionar que la camarera era un tanto sexy pues era una nórdica, con un uniforme parecido al de las sirvientas solo que este era rosado con blanco, pasado un rato cuando me comí lo que encargue sucedió algo interesante, pues adivinen quien llego a ese mismo bar, si así es era la dragona a la cual recién acababa de salvar.

 **El cap 2 esta en progreso si alguien lee esto, pero me deben de dar mi tiempo ok.**


	2. Capitulo 2 ufa

**P.O.V 3ª persona Dragona**

Nuestra dragona se encontraba corriendo atraves del bosque después de dejar el humano atrás, la dragona llego a cierto punto en el bosque, en el cual había una carretera, en esa carretera había una persona recostada de una moto era una loba de cabello negro esta loba era de color blanco con lo que parecía ser algunas manchas negras en las orejas, su cola era blanca con rayas negras que iban en vertical, ojos color verde llevaba una chaqueta color gris y en su brazo derecho llevaba un logo el cual era una espada en vertical y un escudo el cual llevaba un dragón escupiendo fuego, y es su brazo izquierdo tenía una especie de insignia con 3 estrellas, y una águila, la loba media como 1,70.

La dragona al estar a punto de llegar al lado de la loba esta tropezó con una piedra haciendo que la dragona soltara el maletín pero justo antes de comerse el suelo la loba había reaccionado y la agarro, el maletín al cayó al suelo ensuciándose de polvo, la dragona inmediatamente agarro a la loba, y le dio un abrazo, el cual la loba correspondió.

-Sabía que podías lograrlo Elizabeth- Dijo la loba sonriendo

-Mejor no vuelvo a hacer misiones de espionajes, Zoe- Dijo Elizabeth un tanto asustada

-Bien pero vamos a terminarla pues solo nos falta ir al bar las 3 velas para terminar de reunir la información y esta misión abra acabado- Dijo Zoe acabando el abrazo

Elizabeth agarro el maletín que estaba en el suelo y Zoe se subió a la moto y la encendió Elizabeth se subió en la moto y las 2 partieron a la ciudad, pueblo nuevo, pasados un rato aparcaron la moto Elizabeth fue la primera en entrar pero Zoe tardo unos 5 segundos en entrar pues había notado una presencia un tanto desagradable y tuvo que verificar que no la estaban siguiendo, Elizabeth y Zoe al entrar notaron una tensión en el aire pues los clanes furia de titanes y cancerbero estaban los 2 presentes y parecía que se iban a pelear, la verdad es que los 2 clanes que se iban a pelear ignoraban la presencia de Zoe y Elizabeth, pero en el bar había alguien que estaba atento a todo, el humano estaba viendo cómo se estaban pro matar esos clanes mientras bebía un refresco, las 2 chicas pasaron y se sentaron en la barra y el cantinero les atendió.

-Que van a tomar las 2 señoritas- dijo aquel cantinero

El cantinero era un zorro de color rojo con bigote blanco parecía tener una edad ya avanzada y con un uniforme de cantinero.

-un refresco y una cerveza- Dijo Zoe

El cantinero deslizo 2 vasos de vidrio con hielo y media rueda de limón acompañados de una lata de cerveza y otra de refresco, el cantinero se puso a secar un par de vasos mientras Zoe y Elizabeth se servían en sus vasos, el ambiente aun estando lleno de tención también había en cierta medida buen ambiente pues oías la las típicas conversaciones que se tienen entre amigos, Zoe comenzó a hablar con el cantinero.

-Hey ¿sabes algo acerca de unas abejas gigantes?- Dijo Zoe

-¿Abejas?, a s son unas abejas las cuales cada una miden 50 cm- Dijo el cantinero mientras seguía secando unas copas

-¡0 Cm!- Exclamo Elizabeth

-Ho si y esa es la clase obrera, hay como 3 clases, obrera, soldado, guardián de la reina- Dijo aquel cantinero mientras lavaba unas jarras.

-Valla y que tan peligrosas- Dijo Zoe un tanto sorprendida

-Bueno como te piquen pueden desde solo envenenarte hasta quemarte un brazo, o de por si arrancártelo- Dijo aquel cantinero mientras seguía haciendo sus cosas

-Y sabes dónde podemos encontrarlas- Pregunto Zoe mientras se acababa su cerveza

-Las puedes encontrar en ufa- Dijo el cantinero mientras veía que un cliente se marchaba

-Gracias por la información señor, Elizabeth vámonos- Dijo Zoo mientras agarraba una radio que tenía en su chaqueta

Las 2 salieron del bar y se montaron en la moto con dirección a UFA, pero lo que ellas no sabían que alguien las estaba siguiendo

 **P.O.V 1 persona el tipo**

Cuando vi entrar a aquella dragona me sorprendí de reencontrar, pero al poco vi que la acompañaba una loba, por lo visto pertenecen a un clan, vi cómo se sentaban y comenzaron a hablar algo con el cantinero, pero bueno yo simplemente no voy a llamarle la atención, pues no me interesa en si nada de ellos pero bueno, me levante y Salí del bar.

Llegue de nuevo a ese bosque que estaba antes y busque un pequeño campamento que no tarde mucho en encontrar, aunque si estaba bien camuflado era muy simple una fogata y una simple tienda de campaña solo eso había en ese pequeño claro, di un paso al frente pero en eso sentí como un escalofrió, y mi respiración se volvió ligeramente pesada, y di un salto hacia atrás y repentinamente el claro en el que estaba mi tienda de campaña exploto.

-Mierda, hay habían unos burritos van a pagármelos- Dije mientras volteaba a la derecha

Y vi un reptil de unos 2 metros, ojos completamente negros chaqueta de cuero negra abierta, tenía una camiseta de color negra con un escudo que tenía un dragón de cómodo, engullendo algo que no alcance a ver bien, pero suponiendo en la situación en que me encontraba, yo diría que este tiene que ser amigo de aquellos que les partí la madre hace como 2 horas.

-Tch, tienes suerte de que esa explosión no te alcanzo desgraciado, recuerda que el clan reptiloides ira a por tu cabeza- Me dijo aquel reptil

El reptil desapareció de la nada, diría que algún dispositivo de tele transportación o algo así, mire aquel agujero donde estaba mi tienda de campaña y solo podía recordar aquellos burritos que no me comí porque se me olvido, eso si el holló no era tan profundo pero si era un tanto amplio diría que unos 3 metros de largo y de profundo unos 20 cm, yo diría que esa mina era un tipo de mina de desintegración pes no causa una explosión tremenda pero eso si desintegra toda la materia que este a su alcance y esta es una versión antigua de la mina, no quieran saber lo que hace una moderna aunque son bien caras,

-Bueno será mejor dejarlo así total me daba palo recogerla, pero aun así iré a ufa pues recuerdo que alguien me dijo que hay hermosos lagos y colinas haya- Dije en voz alta

Y me devolví a la ciudad pero esta vez me dirigí a mi apartamento, entre a mi apartamento, mi apartamento era un apartamento de un rico pero lo irónico es que soy clase media, ¿Qué cómo lo conseguí? Encontré un tesoro y el resto es historia, había un sofá blanco de cuero en el que cabian 3 personas y 2 más pequeños que cabían solo 1 con una pequeña mesa de vidrio, la cocina se podía ver perfectamente desde la sala había el comedor estaba junto a la cocina era una meseta de madera la cual tenía varias sillas de color blanco

 **Nota: No sabes lo que me está costando describir la sala.**

Los gabinetes eran de color negro y tenía una nevera grande (Doble puerta)que tenía las típicas comidas que se ponen encima pan, cereales, dulces etc, y tenía un lavavajillas automático y una tostadora estilo gringo, fui a la cocina y me prepare un rico ramen que tenía guardado de sabor a pollo, después de cenar me fui al baño a hacer lo típico antes de acostarse, lo único resaltable del baño era que la ducha se convertía en bañera, como la verdad no quiero saber ni sabré solo se que le doy a un botón que está encima del inodoro y se transforma, parece ser que está diseñada para eso, una vez que termine me fui a mi cuarto y me puse mi pijama, mi habitación era una habitación sencilla estaba la computadora de mesa una cama de 1 persona pero esta yo diría que es ligeramente más grande, como unos 30 cm más grandes, una cama simple con sabanas de color blanco y una almohada blanca, las paredes eran de color rojo, y tenía un balcón con vista a la ciudad y al mar, si vivo en un 7 pis aunque eso tiene sus desventajas, como que venga un pájaro y tire basura en tu galería o que el sol te dé a las 8 am.

Y me fui a dormir, me levante a eso de las 7 a.m., me vestí, y me desayune un desayuno simple cereales y leche agarre mi cámara de fotos, fui al garaje del edificio, busque mi moto una un modelo Yamaha r6 y me fui dirección a ufa, la ciudad en la que estoy me tomara al menos unos 30 minutos de ida eso claro si el trafico anda bien hoy.

Llegue a ufa pero el camino me tomo unos 40m pues andaban ciertos atascos, y ciertos locos al volante, aparque mi moto en unos arbustos que habían pues estaba en una zona boscosa, y comencé a andar. Pasados un rato caminando encontré un pequeño lago rodeado de pinos, una agua muy cristalina prácticamente puedes ver el fondo sin necesidad de meterte en el fondo habían muchas piedras y vi en un par de troncos en el fondo, pero no había ningún pez en ese pequeño lago, tome una foto la cual me quedo bastante bien, pero aun así no estaba satisfecho pues tenía que encontrar más para fotografiar después de todo tengo que aprovechar que estoy en ufa, seguí caminando hasta encontrarme un gran campo de flores el cual también le tome una foto y seguí caminando hasta encontrar una gran pradera con muchas montañas, le tome una foto.

Ya eran las 11:23 p.m. y había tomado bastantes fotos, ufa la verdad no es muy transcurrido pues hay abejas asesinas y según los testigos hay una especie de monstro gigante o algo así que habitan en los bosques, y han ofrecido grandes recompensas por la quitita de la abeja y por la cabeza del monstro, y según cuentan muchos han intentado encontrar ese monstro pero no lo han hallado y los que dicen que haberlo encontrado, o son falsos o simplemente quedan locos o al menos eso dicen, claro a mí la verdad me importa muy poco la recompensa aunque es muy alta pero al final si se desasen de estos animales de seguro el gobierno mandaría a construir algo o algún clan tomaría estos bellos paisajes y la verdad no me agrada mucho esa idea.

Llegue al bosque y la verdad hoy era un día tranquilo la verdad esa es una parte positiva y negativa de mi trabajo pues la paz y la tranquilidad de este trabajo llega a ser demasiada aburrida y a mí me gusta encontrarme con algo de acción.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Oí un grito y como humano que soy y al estar un poco aburrido fui corriendo a ver de dónde provenía ese grito, una vez llegue pues alo mucho me tomo 2 minutos corriendo pues corro la verdad bastante rápido me encontré con una gran cantidad de abejas y 2 chicas rodeadas, exactamente aquellas 2 que vi en el bar, a la dragona y la loba, en el escenario podía ver cómo había lo que parecía ser una especie de animal, muy muy grande unos 4 metros tenía un cuerpo de un simio adulto con unos músculos bastante exagerados, les podías ver todas las venas que sobresalían, su cara era como la de un bulldog, pero bastante más arrugada, tenía 2 colas y su pelo era de color negro y cubría una buena parte de su cara, pero por lo que veía esta era una batalla a 3 bandos pues esa bestia peleaba contra las abejas de manera muy salvaje pues las agarraba las lanzaba contra un árbol o simplemente las partía en 2, las abejas intentaban tocarlo pero este reaccionaba muy rápido para el tamaño que tenía y las que lo lograban picar bueno poco daño le hacían pues parecía tener una piel de hierro o algo así pues casi no le atravesaban, por otro lado las chicas se defendían bastante bien la dragona les escupía fuego y a veces peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo pero la verdad era ligeramente torpe a veces se tropezaba o se caía, en cuanto a la loba ella se su forma de combatir era tremenda pues se movía a gran velocidad, daba puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, a decir verdad cualquiera que intentase derrotarla, lo tendría bastante crudo.

 **Fin del cap 2**

 **Sabían ustedes que si dejan un review eso me ayuda a continuar la historia :v**


	3. Cap 3 codo con codo

**Solo diré que la escuela me hizo tomar unas ''Vacaciones'' en fin disfrútenlo**

 **P.O.V 1**

Aquella batalla librada en este bosque es en un pequeño claro, yo estoy subido en una rama de un árbol observando aquella batalla, la verdad me gustaría intervenir pero no me gusta meterme en líos ajenos fue como una vez que me metí con unos grises que me estuvieron a punto de vencer, decidí tomar una foto de aquella batalla pues esto no se ve todos los días, tome mi cámara y dispare la foto, como estaba en una posición segura y no me habían visto decidí ver cómo me había quedado mi foto mi cámara es un modelo eos 5D Mark lv al ver un poco la foto pude ver que el gorila me estaba mirando en la foto, en eso sentí un escalofrió , rápido alce la vista y vi como un objeto de color amarillo venia asía donde mi a una gran velocidad rápido salte a un árbol más alejado, el objeto siguió de largo perdiéndose en alguna parte del bosque, mire hacia donde estaba la escena de pelea y pude ver como aquel gorila me estaba mirando con una expresión de un gran odio, las 2 chicas seguía peleando con las abejas pero estas abejas se estaban acabando pues parece que las iban a derrotar a todas ellas.

-¡RAWWW!- Grito aquella Bestia

Un rugido que se oía como al de una pantera solo que más estruendoso, el ruido fue tal que 2 abejas que se acercaron a el cayeron al piso sangrando por lo que parecía ser de donde oyen, pero las otras abejas que quedaban rápido emprendieron una huida dejándonos solos a mí y a las chicas las cuales estaban exhaustas por el combate mas no tenían ni un rasguño, la dragona me vio y se sorprendió al verme a mí.

-¡Señor!- Me dijo la dragona sonriente

-Hola, pequeña- La salude

-Chicos no quiero interrumpir su reencuentro pero tenemos un gorila apunto de asesinarnos- Dijo la loba

-Yo solo asesinare al humano, a ustedes 2 las voy a comérmelas, jajaja- Dijo el gorila

-Wow, Puedes hablar- Dije al gorila

-Sí y están en mi territorio estúpidos, y basta de chachara, ahora me los comeré a todos- Dijo el gorila

El gorila rápido se abalanzo sobre mí y reaccione saltando asía la tierra, el gorila con rápida precisión se agarró de la rama y la agarro haciendo una vuelta volviendo a dirigirse así a mí, rápido reaccione y esquive el gorila al impactar en el suelo dejo un gran agujero en el suelo, la loba salto hacia el gorila propinándole un buen puñetazo en la cara pero el gorila no se lo tomo muy bien, soltó un puñetazo lanzando a la loba a una gran velocidad estrellándose contra el suelo, pero la loba se reincorporo rápido después de ese ataque, entonces la dragona aprovecho el instante en que la criatura estaba distraída y lanzo una llamarada de fuego de color azul intenso pero esta no le hizo mucho daño a aquella bestia, aproveche yo también y le lance una patada voladora la cual el bloqueo poniendo su brazo en medio, la verdad no soy muy experto en artes marciales pero se al menos lo básico, el gorila como un rayo junto sus 2 manos formando un solo puño el cual lo lanzo asía mí, recibí el impacto el cual me hiso rebotar en el suelo, en eso vi como la loba apareció de la nada propinándole una en la quijada levantándolo en el aire, rápido aprovechando el momento le dio otra patada en el estómago asiendo que este saliera despedido contra un árbol rompiéndolo a la mitad, rápido me reincorpore poniéndome al lado de la loba

-Peleas bien- Dije a la loba

-Tu tampoco lo haces mal- Me devolvió el cumplido la loba

(La Dragona se pone a mi lado)

-Perdone señor sé que no es el mejor momento pero ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto la dragona

-Yo soy Alex- Le respondí

-Alex, no te importaría acompañarme- Me dijo la dragona

-Cuando acabe esta batalla te acompañare- Le dije

El gorila salió corriendo y rugiendo de entre aquellos arboles listo para más acción la salí corriendo a una gran velocidad asía la bestia justamente, la bestia lanzo un puñetazo pero me agache y me puse a su espalda, la bestia lanzo un violento golpe hacia atrás girándose ella, en ese momento sonreí a la bestia pues la loba le dio una tremenda patada en la espalda y yo aproveche ese momento para derribarlo de los pies haciendo que la bestia quedase en el aire dando giros.

 **(Nota: la bestia quedo girando algo parecido a cuando Jiren levanto a hit en el aire 2 puntos v)**

En ese momento la loba y yo salimos de ahí y la bestia cayó al suelo cuando se levantó justo una gran llamarada de color rojo intenso quedando carbonizada la criatura, después de ver cómo era carbonizada la criatura me senté en el suelo pues me quede un poco agotado después de ver esa pelea, las 2 chicas se acercaron a mí.

-Buena pelea Alex, mi nombre es Zoe y ella es Elizabeth-Me dijo la loba

-Un gusto en conocerlas chicas- Les dije

-Esto... Alex perdona pero no creo poder pagarte el favor ahora- Me dijo Elizabeth

-Ah eso no te preocupes- Le dije

-¿Favor?- Dijo Zoe

-Sí, Alex me salvo la vida- Dijo Elizabeth

-¿Qué extraño porque la ayudaste?- Dijo Zoe

-Bueno, supongo que estaba un poco aburrido- Respondí

-Si la ayudaste, eso significa que no eres parte del clan de los humanos, United Force-

-No, la verdad que no ese clan era muy aburrido-Respondí

-Bueno en ese caso ¿quieres unirte al nuestro?- Me dijo Zoe

-Está bien- Respondí

-Espera, ¿así de sencillo?-Respondió un poco anonadada Zoe

-Si la verdad ya me hacía falta entrar en un clan-Respondí

-¡YAY!-Grito Elizabeth

-¿He?- Dijimos Zoe y yo

-He, esto- Dijo Elizabeth

(Elizabeth se sonroja y se pone los 2 brazos en la cabeza y se pone a silbar mientras mira a otro lado)

-Bien ignorare eso, por cierto ¿cuantos sois en tu clan?- Pregunte

-Bueno de momento somos 6, pero contigo ahora somos 7-

-Bueno, mira ahora tengo que ir a un lugar, pero sabes ¿cuál es el bar de las 3 Vilas?- Pregunte a Zoe

-Hammm, es, ¿ese en el que casi siempre hay 2 clanes apunto de matarse entre sí?- Dijo Zoe

-Sip, Tranquila que ese Bar la verdad es un punto neutro para los clanes, ningún clan va a pelear hay- Dije

-Bueno, me imagino que quieres que nos reunamos allí mañana- Dijo Zoe

-Sip, me varan allí a eso de las 10:15 P.M-Dije mientras me levantaba

-Bueno está bien, entonces mañana a las 10:15 te veo en ese bar-Dijo Zoe

-Si, en fin ya nos veremos- Dije

 **(Time Skip)**

Ya había amanecido y yo ya había llegado al bar, entre y el bar estaba vacío, solo estaban las 2 chicas sentadas en una mesa en la cual estaba desayunando Elizabeth unos pankaces 6 en total, mientras que Zoe estaba desayunando un café y tenía un plato ella ya había terminado de desayunar, me acerque a ellas, yo estaba vestido con unas botas militares una chaqueta de cuero negra pantalones jean azules y una camisa blanca y unos guantes de cuero negros, Elizabeth llevaba una chaqueta de color gris como la de Zoe solo que esta era más corto y estaba vestida con unos pantalones muy cortos de color negro y unos tenis, Zoe llevaba la chaqueta de ayer con una camiseta roja unos pantalones largos y llevaba unas botas militares, me senté al lado de Elizabeth la cual me sonrió una sonrisa la cual te derretiría de tanta ternura aunque tenía un poco de miel en los labios, me daban ganas de comérmelos hay mismo.

-¿Y ese estilo? Pregunto Zoe un poco sorprendida

-¿Qué?, Este bueno a decir verdad era la única ropa que tenía en este momento, además de que así me veo genial- Dije en un tono un tanto de ego

-¡Ja!, Si claro lo que tú digas, después de esto nos iremos a la región de comandra,- Dijo Zoe

-¡Que!, Su base esta hay como pueden tener una base por ahí tan lejos y encima en un sitio tan peligroso- Dije de manera sorprendida

-Bueno, las cosas que tiene, nuestro líder decidió que hay era mejor ya que podríamos sacar de allí muchos recursos- Dijo Zoe

-Bueno, tienes razón pero aun así no dejan de estar ustedes locos- Dije bromeando

-Hola, chicos- Dijo una voz

Giro la cabeza asía mi izquierda y me topé con alguien que jamás pensé ver en este bar.

 **Fin del cap.**

 **Nota del autor: En esta historia cometí un error de no poner un objetivo, ese el motivo de las vacaciones y bueno aunque no hayan las 2,000 palabras bueno tampoco es que se me ocurra mucho para este cap, bueno hay lo dejo.**


End file.
